


Casino is World

by Surianika



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Poker Card, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surianika/pseuds/Surianika
Summary: 扑克设定，一系列单元剧，主线可能不一定很明朗。主CP：爱丽舍（法X独）菊→普、味音痴提及。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), France/Germany (Hetalia), France/Prussia/Spain (Hetalia), Japan/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. 名利双收（爱丽舍）

如果对游戏规则有不解之处，可以先看下方Notes，有解释。

“喂，本田。方块国国王弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦是个怎样的人？”  
被叫到的那位法务官立刻放下手中的书卷，应了一声，看向偌大书桌后端正坐着的金发年轻人——说实话他这两天开始才每日清晨以水将前额上的头发梳到脑后，旁人看着还着实有些不习惯。顿了片刻之后，本田才答道：“啊啦，您这可真是为难我了。我料想如‘是现在扑克大陆上最富有的国家的君主，热爱艺术，在宫廷中豢养着当今最有才华的诗人和乐手’这般常规的回答，您不需要问我自然也早已知道得一清二楚了，陛下。”  
“你知道就好。如果是想听这种回答，我当然不需要问你这样在红心国服务了十年之久的法务官。再说了，你是我哥哥的学生——”  
金发的年轻国王自知失言，霎时间停了下来。他注意到这位坐在自己下手边的人那琥珀色的冷冽眼神扫了过来，虽然仅仅只有一瞬，但足以让尚且经验不足的新任红心国国王路德维希•贝什米特感到双肩骤然一紧。短短几秒过后本田就收回了目光，看向他的眼神重新变得恭敬而温和。  
“——这和基尔伯特亲王殿下又有什么关系呢。”他状似不经意地翻过一页书，低声道。  
“那是因为……拜仁公爵和我说过，政事上有什么不清楚的都可以来问你。”路德维希随口找了个理由搪塞过去。他盯着本田的背影，后者已经从案前起身，把方才翻阅的一本案件集放回架子上，“我问波诺弗瓦，也只不过是想咨询一下你需不需要邀请他来出席我的登基典礼。”  
本田菊是个面孔在红心国内格格不入的东方人，很难想象他有着这样充满异域风情的面孔，却是红心国在过去十年内至今的首席法务官兼宫内事务长。没有人知道他的来历，虽然路德维希曾经有所耳闻，传言本田曾经是黑桃国骑士长王耀的臣僚，但这种没有根据的说法多半只是因为他们同是罕见的东方面孔。路德维希所能确定的，仅仅是本田菊多年以前就已经成为他目前下落不明的兄长基尔伯特•贝什米特的得意门生与亲信，基尔伯特信赖他的程度之深，到了把国之重器红心Q交给他一个异邦人的地步。而弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦……  
“如果您是希望向在下征求外交意见，那么依我愚见，我国和方块国的关系素来不算特别良好，时有交战风险。”本田菊面无表情地看着他。  
“既然如此，新王登基不就是让两国修好的大好机会吗。我虽然还没有成为正式的红心K，但我也知道我们国家的纹章就是象征和平与爱的爱心。”路德维希毫不犹豫地说出早已准备好的话，同时下令，“替我邀请他，本田。”  
“我明白了。您执意如此的话，我会以您的名义向波诺弗瓦陛下发出邀请函。”本田菊似乎是意识到，路德维希正盯着他宽大的衣袖上所绣着的红心国纹章，于是不动声色地把它们撇到衣服下摆后，“不过请恕在下无法保证波诺弗瓦陛下一定能出席。众所周知那位大人长年与随从，一位尊姓费尔南德斯的骑士大人在外游历，甚至很久都不一定会传来他们的音讯……说起来，上一次从方块国使节先生那里听说波诺弗瓦陛下和他的随从的消息，还是数月前传闻费尔南德斯爵士在方块国某地诛杀幻化成风车模样的魔巨人的事情呢。”本田菊托着下巴，慢悠悠地回忆了好一会。  
路德维希眉头一动。“那有说，费尔南德斯杀死巨人时，波诺弗瓦在做什么吗？”  
“谁知道呢……不过诛杀巨人一事非同小可，想必波诺弗瓦陛下是在他身边助阵吧。”本田菊向路德维希微微鞠一躬，“在下还有其他公务在身。目下且去替您安排邀请波诺弗瓦陛下出席典礼一事，若您没有其他吩咐了的话，在下这就先行告退了。”  
话音刚落，本田菊并未给路德维希任何“其他吩咐”的机会，匆匆转身从门外退了出去。  
*  
路德维希来到蒙特卡罗赌场时，一眼就认出坐在金碧辉煌的大厅角落里，一面绘着青年女子在湖船上游乐的精美墙下的赌桌旁坐着的金色长发男人就是弗朗西斯。他的身旁有位穿黑色小礼服、戴着眼镜的年轻女子。两人似乎感情很好，相互之间的距离对于路德维希来说已经足够近到让他脸红了。因此他一直在进门后不远处的地方端着一杯酒等待，直到弗朗西斯俯在她的耳边说了些什么，而她又点点头走开后，才一鼓作气直接迈着重到让弗朗西斯难以忽视的步伐，杀进他的视线里。  
“那似乎不是您的王后吧，波诺弗瓦陛下？”弗朗西斯刚刚转过头来看见他那一刻，路德维希就抢先说道。他知道弗朗西斯还从来没见过他，所以他要首先证明他不是一般人。  
“哥哥我如果需要在和每位可爱的小姐说话之前都向她们递上一张方块Q的话，那才是对谈话艺术的亵渎，其严重程度不下于您现在的开场白噢。”弗朗西斯以微笑迎上他略显冒犯的话语，向柔软舒适的高级椅背上懒洋洋一靠，“其次，莫娜是这里的老板，您来到这里却不认识她的话怎么说都有些不合适吧。最后一点——如果说我本来还怀着些许对不曾出席您登基典礼的歉意的话，现在那种心情也有无影无踪的趋势了。哪怕您只是新任国王，继续认为只要持有Q就是一国王后的话也不太合适哟。哥哥我还以为您比谁都清楚这一点呢，啊，当然，我也没有刻意了解过您和本田阁下的事情……”  
“他的红心Q是你我都很熟悉的一个人给的。”路德维希在弗朗西斯一番滔滔不绝的陈述下涨红了脸，他生硬地打断他，情急之下甚至忘了敬语。弗朗西斯索性也就不再以“您”相称了，反正真要论起来他本来也比路德维希年长许多：  
“基尔伯特是吗。明白明白。”弗朗西斯直接轻松地说出了路德维希不敢提的那个名字，不过他也并不是很确定弗朗西斯和他明白的究竟是不是同一件事，“坐下吧。还是说你只是来打个招呼就走了？”  
桌边的另一张椅子被弗朗西斯用脚尖踢得朝向路德维希，露出扶椅把手与距离桌边的空隙。路德维希姑且道了声谢，把酒杯搁到一旁坐了下来。弗朗西斯开始摆弄起刚才莫娜走前随手搁在桌上的一副扑克牌，对于路德维希的客套只以抬了抬眼皮作为回应。  
“陛下。我邀请您其实有别的原因，所以……”  
“叫我弗朗西斯就可以了。你哥哥和我是多年故交，不用把我当成太陌生的人。”弗朗西斯在洗牌，双手指节下各摁着半叠牌，一张张硬纸牌自他的手指间滑落时发出干脆利落的滋啦声响。他提起基尔伯特的语气轻松得简直就像他们上周才刚见过面，而不是在说一个已经失踪了三年之久的人，“所以说，什么原因？”  
路德维希放在桌下的其中一只手攥紧了拳。  
“我有事情想向你讨教一二，弗朗——西斯。”  
“说来听听？”  
“你的治国之道——你究竟是怎么做到心安理得地长年不在朝内，甚至毫不负责任地长期滞留在另外一个世界，丝毫不过问你自己国家内的大小事务的！”路德维希的膝盖情不自禁地顶到了桌面，吓起几片薄筹码。  
弗朗西斯终于抬起脸来看了他一眼。  
“人类发明‘扑克脸’这个词可是会被你这样的人破坏掉含义的。”路德维希隐隐压抑不住怒火，可弗朗西斯却仍在开玩笑，“嘛，至少哥哥我对于瓦修这样的骑士长兼财政大臣，还有诺拉这样的内政大臣的能力非常放心。有他们在的话，我这个国王说实话也没什么用处。再说了——”  
啪嗒。一叠洗好的牌被整齐地反扣在桌面上，背面的花纹是浅暖色调的玫瑰。  
“还需要国王来带领他们前行的国家和国民是失败的。哪怕我们本质上是扑克牌也一样。方块国的国民们选择了革命，那么，这种精神就将接过我手上的权杖和宝剑，从今往后统治他们、保护他们。”  
路德维希还在作为王储受教育时曾经学到过，方块国在十几年前曾爆发过一场规模盛大的革命。当时的方块K是弗朗西斯的祖父，有人带领着愤怒的扑克数字牌们涌入宫中，用他手边的斧头砍下了他的头。从那以后，方块国就不再使用数字等级制，为宫廷服务的官员和仆人不再仅从方块8到10的贵族中选拔——最典型的例子，如今的方块K弗朗西斯的贴身侍卫费尔南德斯爵士就仅仅是一个方块4而已。  
“革命”这个词让路德维希顷刻间回想起许多，他很久没有说话。弗朗西斯无所事事地打量着他，侧过脑袋，倚在一只手上。  
“你杀过人吗？”方块国王突然没来由地问道。  
路德维希猛地回过神来，突然记起他来到这里的目的。  
“我……”他刚准备回答，弗朗西斯就做了个手势示意他停下。  
“既然你要学习怎么当国王的话，我想你应该已经知道了吧：人类的扑克牌游戏，就是我们的战争。”  
“当然。”路德维希不安地咽了口唾沫，他已经隐隐预感到弗朗西斯接下来要说什么，和做什么了。果不其然，那人把手掌压在了他面前的那副扑克牌上，重新微笑着直视他的脸庞。  
“你是怎么知道我在这里的？瞒着本田来的，对吗？”  
这里名义上是莫娜的赌场蒙特卡罗，但实际上绝对是弗朗西斯的地盘。路德维希知道他要伪装成客人进来很容易，但出去一定不会再这么简单了。因此他决定在这里实话实说：  
“我在听到本田向我转述你的行踪信息时就想到了另一种可能。他的消息来源是方块国使节，他传递的消息里会只有国王侍卫却没有国王本人的行踪本身就是一件很不自然的事情。所以我猜测是否有可能在方块国境内，乃至于整个扑克大陆上四处游历的从头到尾都只有费尔南德斯一个人。他是你的贴身侍卫，理应和你寸步不离，所以所有人都会自然而然地认为你们俩一定在一起。所以你派他四处旅行，同时让方块国驻其他三国的使节隔一段时间传递你们的行踪，营造出你本人还在扑克大陆上的假象。如果你不在扑克大陆上的话，整个扑克大陆一共有三处通往桌下世界的入口，分别掌控在黑桃K琼斯、黑桃J王，和你，弗朗西斯的手中。综上所述，我就让费里西安诺帮我申请了方块国的入境许可，然后……”  
“运气真不错呢，碰巧哥哥我今天就在作为入口的赌场里哪儿也没去。”弗朗西斯终于坐直了身子，“那么，小路易，要不要来现在赌一场？”  
路德维希瞪大了眼睛。虽然他早已经在刚才弗朗西斯问出那个问题时就已经做好了他会突然宣战的心理准备，但他完全没预想到弗朗西斯会突然叫起一个从没人叫过的爱称。这会是什么心理战吗？桌上的世界最忌讳心里想到什么脸上就出现什么，也许弗朗西斯哪怕不问政事多年也仍然是个军事天才，从宣战那一刻的同时就开始谋划攻破他的心理防线。方块国能在拥有强大武力的黑桃国的存在之下成为扑克大陆上最为富有繁荣的国家一定是有原因的。  
什么“还需要国王来带领他们前行的国家和国民是失败的”？能够让民众自以为是他们自己在带领自己的国王才是最可怕的！  
深吸一口气，路德维希强迫自己先把注意力拉回眼前的桌与人上。  
“好啊，我接受。”他站起身，脱下自己的外套，像弗朗西斯那样挂在椅背上，重新坐下来，“赌注是多少？”他的视线扫过桌角堆着的一打筹码。  
“我们今天不用那个。”弗朗西斯喝了一口他手边的杰克丹尼威士忌，“说起来，今天是我的生日，这一次允许我在结束之后再告诉你赌注如何？”  
路德维希怀疑弗朗西斯只是随口编了个借口。他现在对于他说的每个词都认为饱含深意。这是他第一次以国王的身份同其他国王交战，他觉得万事小心都不为过。但弗朗西斯的表情和语气又都是那么自然而真诚，路德维希又在动摇，究竟要不要遂他的愿。  
“…好吧，生日快乐。我们玩什么？”  
“21点如何？就用这一副牌就够了。另外既然是我提出的，就由我来做庄家。”  
路德维希找不到理由来反驳，虽然他很想自己才是占据主动权的那一个。  
他勉强点了点头，于是弗朗西斯给他发了两张从倒扣着的扑克牌堆最上面抽出的牌，铺在路德维希面前——红心K和红心2。他松了一口气，似乎今天自己状态还可以，能够不怎么费力就拿到属于自己的花色的牌。他的马甲胸袋里如今正放着那张证明他是红心国国王的独一无二的红心K，硬邦邦的触感令他感到安心。这是属于扑克大陆上四国国王最重要的权力之一，理论上他们不仅能在扑克大陆发号施令，甚至在桌下世界中也可以轻松召唤到自己的臣民，也即属于自己国家花色的牌——前提是他们得民心，并且手中持有独一无二的K牌。  
但路德维希说实话对自己的这项权力也不是很有把握。他成为国王的时间太短了，一般的K不仅能叫来臣民，甚至可以较为轻易地决定叫来的牌的数字。路德维希最有把握的只是能摸到自己，在21点这种需要把握数字加减类型的牌类游戏上他很吃亏——弗朗西斯一定算准了这一点，该死。  
路德维希望着桌那头手中握着一整副牌的弗朗西斯，就好像看见的是对方把他的整个人生乃至于整个王国都捏在手心里一样。他藏在桌下的手沁出了汗，看着弗朗西斯为自己发两张牌，明牌是方块K，他自己，当然了；至于暗的那张，弗朗西斯直接把它看也没看地压在了明牌下。  
“…因为是你的生日，所以你连规则也直接修改了吗？”路德维希皱起眉。  
“是啊。”弗朗西斯理直气壮地回答，令路德维希一时语塞，但前者旋即暧昧不明地勾起嘴角，同他补充道，“不过对你来说也是有利的不是么？在把暗牌翻开之前，就看我们谁能最终把握住这张牌的控制权了。”  
离方块K这么近甚至还被方块K压住三分之一的暗牌，路德维希真的不信自己能守住。现在手上的牌还只有12点，他只能闷声不吭强压下心中的火气，选择继续拿牌。  
这一回弗朗西斯递给他一张方块A。  
“是1点还是11点呢，小路易。”  
弗朗西斯此时此刻温柔的语气只让路德维希觉得紧张。  
显然是1点。13点，数字很不吉利，可他还是得选择继续拿牌。  
弗朗西斯带着笑容递给他一张方块6。  
路德维希反常地没有等到弗朗西斯直接将牌放在他面前的桌上，选择伸手去接。在纸牌的这一端，他的手指骤然间捏紧，力度之大几乎能在牌面上的其中一个方块上留下指印。  
“我哥哥的失踪是因为你杀了他吗？”  
“终于把想向我讨教的内容问出来了吗。”弗朗西斯不以为然地松开手，“不是，哥哥我说的杀人和他可无关。”  
“我也不会信你身为他的多年好友之一什么都不知道。”路德维希的食指和中指间仍然卡着那张方块6。  
“玩完这局后你如果接受哥哥我开出的赌注，那就全部告诉你。”弗朗西斯夹起一个新的冰球扔进自己重新倒上的酒杯里，之前的那杯已经不知在什么时候见了底，“信不信由你。”  
“我知道了。”路德维希这一次却并未像他预计中的那样多疑。他把那张方块6拍在桌面上，开口毫不犹豫：“Hit。”  
弗朗西斯微微眯起眼睛。“已经19点了哦？”他善意地提醒道，“继续拿牌的话你不怕直接爆掉吗？”  
“Hit。”他得到的只是路德维希又重复一遍的回答，这一次甚至连语气都不再有起伏了。  
路德维希现在看着像一张真正的红心K，包括面部表情也一样。  
弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，再次递给他一张牌。  
方块2。  
正好21点，完美的幸运。路德维希在拿到牌后今天第一次脸上露出了放松的表情，他终于说出了Stand。于是轮到弗朗西斯去翻开自己那张暗牌。  
“啊，不知道哥哥我今天会不会有足够的运气赢呢？”弗朗西斯边故意说着，边拨开覆盖在上面的方块K，将下面那张玫瑰底纹的暗牌掀到正面。  
是一张红心A。  
“居然是Black Jack，看来哥哥我今天果然还是犯规了呢。”连弗朗西斯自己都有些难掩的惊奇，仿佛还有些不敢相信地反复翻动把玩着手里的牌。  
“没关系，还是算你赢就好了。现在告诉我你这次开的赌注是什么。”路德维希推开椅子站起身，一副随时准备走人的样子。  
“赌注的话，我已经拿到了哦。小路易很讲信用。”弗朗西斯说。  
“我没听明白？”路德维希迷惑不解地问道。但看样子他现在确实可以回扑克大陆了，从弗朗西斯身上散发出的气场不再具有威胁性了，这说明他真的同意放他走了。  
“那你知道方块A的象征含义吗，小路易？”  
“不是很清楚。”路德维希坦诚交代。  
“是吗。不过哥哥我倒是很清楚红心A的寓意噢？”弗朗西斯的手上始终没有放下刚才翻开的那张红心A，甚至举到了自己的唇边轻吻一下，眨眨眼，“意思是，‘初恋情人’。”  
“我走了。感谢你的招待。”路德维希反射性地转身迈步。弗朗西斯在他身后肆意地笑出了声，逼得他停了下来，半转过身，只用半张脸对着身后人。  
“那张红心A就当作是给你的回礼。刚才如果没有你的同意，我是绝对不可能拿到方块2的，对吧？”  
“那不是显而易见的吗。所以，哥哥我才说，小路易很讲信用嘛。”弗朗西斯拾起桌上方才的那张方块A，丢给路德维希，他反射性抓住了，“不过呢，还是这张牌更重要一点。方块A的含义是，‘你会有一个完美爱人’——啊，真不愧是代表哥哥我的牌！多么完美地概括了我的特质。另外刚才……”  
路德维希突然又有了不安地想咽唾沫的预感。  
“刚才哥哥我说过的吧？哪怕你只是新任国王，也应该知道不是持有独一无二的Q就是王后。同理可得，不是所有王后都持有独一无二的Q，对吧？”  
弗朗西斯扬了扬下巴，示意路德维希看向他自己手中的那张牌。  
“方块A也很不错的，不是吗？”  
路德维希深吸了一口气，他感觉自己已经根本没有什么不安的唾沫了，他的嗓子干的连话也几乎说不出来。路德维希走回桌边，俯身从牌堆中找出刚刚拿到过的一张红心2，把它在桌面上推给了弗朗西斯。  
“这张，交换你的方块A，可以吗？”

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释和游戏规则解释】：  
> *桌下世界 = 人类组成的世界，现实世界。因为扑克牌是桌上游戏，所以扑克大陆是桌上的世界。  
> *三个通往桌下世界的入口都是赌场，分别暗示现实中的拉斯维加斯、澳门和摩纳哥。蒙特卡罗（Casino de Monte-Carlo）是现实中存在的摩纳哥一家著名赌场。
> 
> 下面是提供给没玩过的人参考的游戏规则。本次爱丽舍玩的是源自于法国的经典棋牌游戏21点，按顺序依次解释【我查到的】游戏规则，现实世界依场合不同可能会有规则出入：
> 
> ①【他勉强点了点头，于是弗朗西斯给他发了两张从倒扣着的扑克牌堆最上面抽出的牌，铺在路德维希面前——红心K和红心2。】  
> 一局开始，由庄家（这里是法）先给每位玩家（这里只有独一个人）发两张明牌，即花色朝上所有人都可以看到的牌。
> 
> ②【路德维希最有把握的只是能摸到自己，在21点这种需要把握数字加减类型的牌类游戏上他很吃亏】  
> 21点游戏的目标是手中所持牌面数字相加为一个小于等于21的尽量大的数。同场数最大者赢。
> 
> ③【至于暗的那张，弗朗西斯直接把它看也没看地压在了明牌下。  
> “…因为是你的生日，所以你连规则也直接修改了吗？”路德维希皱起眉。】  
> 庄家给自己发牌则为一明一暗，但庄家自己必须先看那张暗牌的花色。因为有一种这时的情况下，在继续发牌前庄家已赢，游戏无需继续进行。
> 
> ④【现在手上的牌还只有12点】  
> 这时独手上的牌是“红心K+红心2”。在21点游戏中，K、Q、J、10四种牌的点数都记为10点，称为T（ten）。所以红心K=10，红心2=2，点数相加总和目前为12。
> 
> ⑤【这一回弗朗西斯递给他一张方块A。  
> “是1点还是11点呢，小路易。”  
> 显然是1点。13点，数字很不吉利，可他还是得选择继续拿牌。】  
> A在21点游戏中有两种取值法，1或11。取值并非由玩家自己决定，而是默认取较大且与其他牌点数相加不会超过21的数值。如此时独手上点数已为12，若取11则和为23>21，因此只能取1，相加为13点。
> 
> ⑥【他把那张方块6拍在桌面上，开口毫不犹豫：“Hit。”  
> ……  
> “已经19点了哦？”他善意地提醒道，“继续拿牌的话你不怕直接爆掉吗？”】  
> “拿牌”的英文称作hit，也就是指请庄家继续发牌。  
> 牌面点数相加总和超过21，称为“爆掉”，直接输掉游戏。一般情况下19点的时候应该见好就收，否则爆掉几率很大。
> 
> ⑦【路德维希在拿到牌后今天第一次脸上露出了放松的表情，他终于说出了Stand。于是轮到弗朗西斯去翻开自己那张暗牌。】  
> Stand即为“停牌”，意思是请庄家不用再继续发牌给自己，可以转而给下一位玩家发牌（这里是爱丽舍1V1服务，所以没了）。  
> 场上所有玩家stand后，庄家去翻开自己的暗牌，然后给自己发牌。
> 
> ⑧【弗朗西斯边故意说着，边拨开覆盖在上面的方块K，将下面那张玫瑰底纹的暗牌掀到正面。  
> 是一张红心A。  
> “居然是Black Jack，看来哥哥我今天果然还是犯规了呢。”】  
> 法此时手上的牌为“方块K+红心A”，之前说到K、Q、J、10都属于T，如果庄家一开始给自己发的一明一暗牌，明牌为T（如这边的方块K）而暗牌为A，那么应该当即翻开暗牌，庄家获胜，游戏结束。如果是明T暗A没有当场翻牌，理论上应该算犯规的，但现实中不可能有人这么干……当场就赢了，血赚不亏的事儿。  
> 手中持牌有一T一A，就称为Black Jack。（给法喝的杰克丹尼也是玩这个梗）
> 
> 综上所述，最终法的持牌是Black Jack，独的持牌是21点，这里违反了现实中没人会违反的规则，我不太好论现实中这种情况算谁赢，或者是否能因为点数相同算平局。但因为独说了没关系就算法赢，所以最终的赢家还是法。


	2. 博得满堂红（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我流扑克设定第二篇，剧情时间线在上一篇《名利双收》之后。  
> 本文仅供娱乐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *古/巴的私设自拟名：卡洛斯·迪亚兹·杜兰
> 
> *塞妹的私设自拟名：塞西尔·莫洛

按照惯例，每隔两日的上午本田菊会在王座大厅同路德维希见面，向他汇报过去几天红心国内的重要事务，以及按照路德维希的指示去处理后的反馈。路德维希凭直觉就能感到，本田在有意缩短这项流程，尽可能把他要说的每一句话都用最简明扼要的方式表达出来，以便他自己能尽可能快地离开。但这一天却明显不同：路德维希坐在王座上，费里西安诺侍立在他身边，而本田菊像惯常一样从门外向他走来——到这里为止一切都是正常的，如果本田没有在行礼之后始终没有起身，也没有开口说一个字，只是低垂着头沉默着，宛如一尊精致却了无生气的瓷偶的话。  
路德维希感觉现在的气氛比之前本田敷衍地同他报告时还要尴尬。他看了眼费里西安诺，费里西安诺也迷茫地回望着他，抓了抓自己的头发。  
“菊，”费里西安诺开口叫道，“你怎么啦？身体不舒服吗？”  
“这里是红心国庄严的王座大厅，历代红心K与其臣僚们议事的场所，在下本应该再一次冒昧提醒您在此等正式场合，需与在下之间以‘阁下’相称才不至于有失礼数。”本田终于舍得说话了，可他却还是一动不动，“只不过今天，想是陛下本人已经决定要降罪于我。若是在今天在下就即将被降为庶民的话，您直呼我名字的行为就不会有任何不妥了。”  
“啊？”费里西安诺完全一头雾水。实际上路德维希也是一样的，但此情此景已经到了红心K本人必须发言的时候，因此他清了清嗓子：  
“本田，我觉得你一定是误会了什么。我没有说过要惩罚你之类的话。”  
“那您是对在下的侍奉和服务有何不满吗？”  
本田的声音冷冰冰的，一点也不像有所忏悔或愧疚的样子，甚至路德维希觉得他与其说是来谢罪，不如说他其实是在隐隐压抑着怒气。  
“你是哥哥亲自为我指定的第一辅佐官，我信赖和赞赏你的理政才华。我对你没有任何不满的意思，起来像之前那样同我报告你该说的事情吧。”  
“我明白了。那么在下这就向您汇报今日的第一件事。”本田终于站了起来，他的目光扫过整个弧形的大厅穹顶，开口：  
“如您所知，我国以扑克牌占卜术为立国之本，国民中人以女性为多，其中不乏精通占卜术的优秀人才。各国凡有重大事件，都会一律延请我国占卜吉凶。譬如各国王室大婚一事，一国预先以国书形式遣使通知其他三国，其他三国若有反对意见，则可在我国的占卜会上派人提出，这已然成为扑克大陆千百年来的惯例。目下今日恰好收到一封请愿我国为其卜婚的国书，这等已有定例可循的小事本无须叨扰您亲自过问，只是在在下着人去办之前，实在是有一事想要请教您……”本田菊一边以毫无感情波动的声调陈述着，目光一边逐渐上移锁定在路德维希身上。路德维希现在无比肯定，他的确不是来请罪，而是来兴师问罪的——  
“今早收到的婚书上关于方块国与红心国君主联姻一事的消息，在下竟是第一次听说。看来此身已的确不适合继续为红心国王室服务了呢，毕竟像您的喜讯这样重大的事情，您不可能会瞒着我，一定是我的记忆有所疏忽。真是罪该万死，我这样的罪人实在不该再对您的婚事说出‘恭喜’一词了。”  
“什么？！路德要结婚了吗？”费里西安诺忍不住惊呼出声。本田转头瞥了他一眼。  
“啊呀，原来连瓦尔加斯阁下都全无印象吗。对于不曾教导陛下您用人有方一事，在下万分抱歉。”  
“不，真的不是你们俩的记忆出错问题。确实是我从来没有提过。”费里西安诺听到菊略带责备的语气时脸瞬间耷拉下来，连呆毛都拧成了纠结的一团，路德维希赶紧在本田继续阴阳怪气地表面自责实则指责之前插话，“是这样的，我的确之前和方块国国王弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦订立了婚约——外交是K重要的职责之一，不是吗（路德维希勇敢地迎上本田菊刀刃一样锋利的眼神）。我真的没有故意想过瞒着你们，只是方块国送来婚书的时间比我预计得要早的多，所以没有来得及告……”  
“方块国方面亲自送来婚书的正是波诺弗瓦陛下本人，现在正在会客厅中等待您过去。让客人等候多时实在有违礼仪。”本田菊打断了路德维希的解释，从王座正前方退到一旁。意思很明显，路德维希只能站起身，让剩下两人跟在他的身后，穿过回廊。红心国王宫的会客厅距离王座大厅倒是不远，阳光从透明的花窗穹顶中洒落在房间中央红心纹章的嵌饰上，弗朗西斯就站在那儿，沐浴在阳光下。身后的大门被本田菊与费里西安诺一左一右推开，方块国国王听到响动，转过身来，在看见路德维希时脸上立刻浮现出了笑容。  
他不是一个人来的。同他一起在这间会客厅里等待的还有传说中与他形影不离的亲卫费尔南德斯爵士，以及方块国驻红心国的大使迪亚兹爵士。他们二人向路德维希行礼，菊和费里西安诺则代他还礼。路德维希有点紧张，他完全想象不出弗朗西斯在方块国内是如何描述他们之间的婚约的。跟费尔南德斯之间他大概不用藏秘密，但是和其他人，比如大使阁下，他会实话实说他们俩靠一局史无前例的21点就把自己作为赌注下给了对方吗。实际上这也是他迟迟没跟红心国的任何重臣透露过这件事的原因——哪怕他知道这只是迟早的时间问题，却也还是需要想套合乎情理的说辞。否则本田会生气就是理所应当的了，和谁结盟，和谁联姻，的确是不能武断决策的一件大事，这和本田是否喜欢他无关。  
……只是他还记得，在蒙特卡罗初见时那人还许给他的另一项承诺。  
“我打扰小路易的例行晨会了吗？”弗朗西斯主动走上来亲吻他的脸颊，“真抱歉，只不过哥哥我无论如何也等不及想快点看到我们之间的事定下来的那一天了呢。”  
现在只有这个人知道关于哥哥下落的情报。因此在这一点上，弗朗西斯究竟有没有比之前他们所约定的递送婚书的日子来得更早，路德维希并不是很在意，甚至是他求之不得的事情。  
“我也一样……想见你。”他在拘谨与热情中挣扎出一个答复，按照礼仪和弗朗西斯，还有在场的所有人分别入了座。这一过程中本田菊注视的目光始终在观察着他。说实话路德维希并不确定他应该引导本田认为他和弗朗西斯之间只是纯粹的互利联姻，还是他们间的确有感情。前者也许意味着他需要把在蒙特卡罗发生的事情一五一十和盘托出，所以他决定还是走后者的方向。  
坐下之前他鼓起勇气在弗朗西斯的嘴角上轻轻一吻作为回应。本田菊冷不丁地说了一声“见谅”，路德维希感觉他的衣袖有意无意地擦过了他的手——这对于日常宽袍大袖用于提醒自己时刻保持仪态端庄，举手投足从不拖泥带水的本田来说有点反常。然后坐到了路德维希身侧的位置上。  
迪亚兹大使把一封以丝带扎起的卷轴放在身边一名红心国的仆人手中端着的银盘上，那名仆人又走到了菊的身边。但菊没有伸手从银盘里拿起国书卷轴，他看向弗朗西斯，恭敬地朝他低下头：  
“虽然万分唐突，但我还是要以红心国宫内事务长的身份将一事向您坦承并致歉。波诺弗瓦陛下，今日距您与敝国君主约定送来婚书的日子尚有一段时间，因此各方准备尚未周全，各种怠慢与招待不周之处，还请您能够宽恕。在这等礼节不至的情况下就收受贵国重要的婚书，实在是有悖常理，因此今天，还请您和其余诸位阁下……”  
迪亚兹爵士反应极快地想要接话，但弗朗西斯反应比他更快，抬了抬手，目光终于从路德维希身上移到了他身边的红心Q本田菊身上，开口道：  
“不用这么紧张本田阁下。今天并不是什么重要的仪式，只是递送婚书而已，贵国只需要收下以表明之前的口头诺言依然有效即可。如果您在担心后续的各种仪式筹备的问题的话，现在岂不是更应该立刻收下婚书，这样才能尽快进入下一步的程序吗？我想应该不至于，连确认两国联姻这件事，贵国目前都还存有疑虑吧……？”  
担心准备不周有所冒犯这个借口并不好使。如果今天不收下婚书恐怕才会真的得罪方块国。弗朗西斯把本田菊当成是个聪明人，本田菊也的确不会让他看走了眼。  
“我明白了。”本田菊坐直身体，“那么请允许我斗胆一问，贵国是否已确保黑桃、梅花二国同样业已收到了国书？既是这样，那么事不宜迟立刻进行占卜会吧。我在此衷心祝愿占卜结果能够顺利，不至于有碍婚书交接。”  
“好啊。不过我倒是有点好奇现在贵国是由谁来负责占卜呢？毕竟占卜术只有在女性手里才能发挥出真正的力量嘛，但现在的红心国KQJ都是男人……”弗朗西斯瞟了一眼站在路德维希身后的费里西安诺，“莫非这就是本田阁下方才所说没准备好的事吗？红心国现在无人可以占卜？”  
“您说笑了。敝国自是不缺乏优秀的占卜师，目下任何需要占卜的事情，都由皇家占卜术研究院选拔相应方面擅长的人才进行。这一次的人选我同样已经安排好了，请不用担心，我这就派人请她过来。”本田菊拍了拍手，其中一名站在房间一角待命的女仆走了出去。  
“那我就放心了。基尔伯特果然没有看错人，小路易有本田阁下您这样精明干练的辅佐官，一定在国家大事上完全没有什么好担心的了呢。”弗朗西斯微笑道。  
“您这样谬赞我，真是太容易令人误会了。陛下早已是能够独当一面的贤明君主，我只不过时刻谨记基尔伯特亲王殿下在外出游历前对我的训诫与交给我的职责罢了。”  
“‘时刻谨记’，吗。果然红心Q这张牌象征的是‘忠诚’呢。”  
本田沉默了。于是弗朗西斯也就没再继续说话。他端起面前的杯子，轻嗅着红心国特产上品红茶叶沁出的香气，用墙上壁画为引子同路德维希搭起话来。其中挂在会客厅正中央墙面上最大的那幅画路德维希是最清楚的，那是他的先祖，红心国开国女王莫妮卡•贝什米特的肖像。正是以“爱”为立国之本的她向其他三个国家呼吁，从今往后只在桌下世界的赌场中开战，避免了更多的流血牺牲。红心国原本并非一个国家，贝什米特家族也绝非什么名门望族，最初只不过是梅花J世家埃德尔斯坦家族的旁系。但当当时只不过是一介领主的莫妮卡•贝什米特接收了越来越多自其他三国漂泊至此，无依无靠的女性扑克大陆居民后，她不得不需要更大的领地来收容这些女子。在她的姐姐尤利娅所掌握的强大占卜术的指引下，贝什米特姐妹带领着全体领民找到了如今红心国所在的这片无主地，尤利娅能通过占卜预知天灾、寻找水源，整理有助于农业生产的历法。前来投奔的人越来越多，领地被建设得愈发繁荣强盛后，一张牌在某一天毫无预兆地出现在了莫妮卡脚下——那是一张独一无二的K牌，可那是一种前所未有的花色。  
这段红心国的建国历史路德维希听过无数遍，因为从小到大也有数不清的人称赞过他和这位初代红心K莫妮卡在长相上是有多么相似，尤其是眼睛。“也许，我们所有人都将迎来又一位伟大的君主。”上一代拜仁公爵曾经这么说过，说话的同时慈爱地抚摸着当时年纪大概只有四五岁的路德维希的头。  
但是，如果基尔伯特没有失踪的话，路德维希大概根本没有机会坐上王座。甚至，他也许现在……  
“您来了，塞西尔夫人。”  
本田菊起身迎接新到访的来客的声音唤回路德维希的注意力，他突然意识到自己大概已经走神了很久，坐在对面的弗朗西斯正透过红茶杯上袅袅升腾起的雾气关切地望着他。屋内此时除他俩外的其他男士都已经起身，而塞西尔夫人——那名穿着水蓝色长裙，发髻上扎着红色蝴蝶结的女性正向他们屈膝示意。  
“诸位贵安，我是塞西尔•莫洛，皇家占卜术研究院现任首席占卜师。为了确保这次占卜能有最好的效果，我做了万无一失的准备，让各位久等了。”  
“您来的正是时候，塞西尔夫人。需要我们为您做什么？”本田菊礼貌地问道。  
“啊，这回是要为方块国的波诺弗瓦陛下，和我们的陛下之间的姻缘做占卜对吗？那么，现在麻烦各位先离席，走的稍微远一点，让中间的桌子旁边只留下两位陛下——啊，茶杯也先端走，谢谢谢谢。”塞西尔指挥着其他人自觉退开，清空场地后走到桌边，从她装着扇子的手包里取出一副崭新的扑克牌，抽出了其中四张牌放到一边弃之不用，然后向唯一还在桌上坐着的两位国王伸出手。  
“请在场各位证明，这里是一副未使用过的扑克牌。现在请两位陛下暂且把二位独一无二的K牌交给我。”  
路德维希和弗朗西斯把自己的牌递给了她。塞西尔开始洗牌，而后将代表路德维希的红心K放在洗好的牌堆的最上方，代表弗朗西斯的方块K则置于最下方。她将牌在桌面上按顺序依次铺开，在这过程中所有人都站的离桌子远远的，一声不吭地看着她的动作。把所有牌排好后，塞西尔开始抽掉任意两张同花色或同牌面的牌之间的1-2张牌，同样把它们放到一边。直到没有牌可以再拿走之后，她看了看牌面，对屋内的所有人宣布结果：  
“现在，横在两位陛下之间的牌，除了我与迪亚兹阁下是作为两位陛下的随从牌出现以外，目前看来似乎是梅花国的布拉金斯基陛下提出反对意见。”塞西尔指着桌面上的牌，示意所有人现在可以重新靠近中央的桌子了，于是所有人都能看到桌上剩余的两张梅花2与梅花4，“这就是这次占卜的结果。两位陛下的相性是不错的，我个人代表研究院的意见是婚事可以进入到下一步程序。”  
塞西尔宣布结果的同时，就有相应的人将占卜结果记录在档案中，很快就会跑着送去档案库存档。占卜结束，塞西尔开始归拢起桌上的扑克牌；费尔南德斯好像很激动地想和弗朗西斯说什么，看了看四周还是悻悻地收回手，同大使一起向弗朗西斯送上常规的道贺；本田菊望着桌上寥寥无几的牌，咬了咬下唇。  
“我认为如今有必要查明梅花国的布拉金斯基陛下派来两名使者提出反对意见的原因，因此今天，波诺弗瓦陛下或许还是……”  
“不，两件事情完全可以同时进行。我国与红心国的婚约不会中止。”弗朗西斯抬起一只手示意，这一次不再由大使递交婚书了，他直接从身后仆人所端着的银盘上拿起卷轴，递到路德维希面前，“况且把随从牌加上也仍然在4张范围以内，远不到9张，本来也就无伤大雅。本田阁下请不必忧思过虑。”  
为什么是“甚至不到9张”？路德维希有点迷茫。他虽然不具备占卜的能力，但身为红心国王，对一切扑克牌占卜方法他是谙熟于心的，而他很明确地知道剩余牌数在10张或以上才是需要重视的极大凶兆。  
眼下，弗朗西斯直接把婚书递给了自己，跳过了正常的递交顺序……他是在明示自己，这场婚姻只是他们俩之间的事情吗？  
本田似乎一度被弗朗西斯的话所噎到，但他极快地调整了状态，重新开口：“敝国君主年纪尚幼，经验不足，有必要较之以往更加重视各国使节……”  
“不，这就是我的决定。就这么去办吧，本田。”  
路德维希的声音突然响了起来。在众人的注视之下，他自然无比地接过弗朗西斯手中的卷轴，干脆利落地拉开上面的缎带：  
“费里西安诺，给我笔。”  
费里西安诺看了看本田菊，又看了看路德维希，两人的脸色都算不上好。他呜咽了一声，用颤抖的手把墨水瓶和羽毛笔递了过去。路德维希仿佛刚才在室内什么也没发生一样，冷静地蘸了蘸费里西安诺手中托着的墨水瓶，在婚书的下方、以及送去存档入库的占卜结果的下方，签上了他自己的名字。  
“你还在愣着干什么？回王座大厅去，稍后继续晨会。如果没有其他需要报告的事情了，回你的办公室去给方块国的内政大臣写答复函，顺便替我召见梅花国大使，我之后要见她。”路德维希一边签字一边头也没抬地下令。本田菊知道他是在说给自己听。  
如果您认为方块国王在场您就突然拥有了雷厉风行的勇气的话，那还真是……证明之前所做的决定并没有错呢，路德维希……先生。  
本田菊最后看了路德维希一眼，应了一声，鞠一躬后退出了房间。  
路德维希似乎有拿纸泄愤的意思，签下的最后一笔狠狠拖长了勾，同方块国王本人的签名纠连在一起。  
他知道自己只有一条路可以走了。  
“弗朗西斯。”路德维希把签好的国书以及笔墨等物都交给身边人，重新看向桌对面等着他的弗朗西斯，“我想和你单独待一会。”  
“啊，现在吗，小路易还真是心急呢，哥哥我当然很乐意啦，只不过——不可能的哦。”弗朗西斯的手指刚才缠进他自己的一缕头发中，现在转了两下又绕出来，在路德维希平放在桌面上的手背上安抚性质地轻轻拍了拍，“正式收下婚书后我们的婚礼就进入倒计时了呢，也就是说，为了避免不吉利的事情，婚礼之前我们要禁止见面才行。不过耐心的孩子是会有奖赏的，再忍耐一段时间，到方块国来哥哥我一定会好好奖励你的。”  
他站起来，俯下身隔着桌面轻啄了一下路德维希的前额，声音压的极低且小：  
“说到做到。”  
之后直起腰，整理了一下着装，费尔南德斯为他拿来外出行路时的斗篷披上，替他系好搭扣与绑带。弗朗西斯最后冲路德维希点了点头：“所以，今天就先告辞了。”  
弗朗西斯和他的两个方块国民走的轻快。在他走后，路德维希拖着沉重的脚步，在费里西安诺的陪伴下回到王座大厅。这一次他的脚下是名贵的地毯，柔软而温暖。上一次当他的腿有如现在一样灌了铅般沉重时，是一个在记忆里都已经模糊了的冬天，他光着脚踩在雪地上，坚硬的冰碴子在不知不觉中划破他的脚底，寒冷却能极好地止痛，以至于他在中途停下来喘气时，偶然回过头才发现身后来时的路上仿佛铺了一串鲜红欲滴的玫瑰花瓣。  
而两次，他都在路的尽头看见了本田菊。

INTERMISSION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释和游戏规则解释】
> 
> *古叔的姓名来源：古巴人的姓名与西班牙人一样，是名+父姓+母姓。卡洛斯Carlos洋妞用过，我看了一下也的确是古巴使用人数第三大的名字。父姓迪亚兹Diaz，是古巴第一大姓氏。母姓杜兰Duran，同样是古巴的常见姓氏，并且是法国来源，这里因为古叔是方块国的一员，所以我选择了这个姓。
> 
> *塞妹的姓氏来源：法国在塞舌尔的首任总督Jean Moreau de Séchelles（让·莫洛·德·塞舌尔），这同样也是塞舌尔国名的来源。
> 
> 本章中塞西尔进行的占卜形式，现实中叫作“国王结婚”（王様の結婚），用于占卜两人之间是否相性好。其方法【我查到的】是：
> 
> 1\. 取一副标准扑克牌，扣掉大小JOKER，再从剩余的牌中取出红心K与红心Q暂时放在一边备用；
> 
> 2\. 洗一遍剩余的50张牌，再将红心Q置于牌堆最上，红心K置于最下；
> 
> 3\. 从最上方的红心Q开始，将牌依次在足够大或长的桌子上排成一行，形成第一张红心Q最后一张红心K的行列；
> 
> 4\. 红心KQ中间隔的牌，两张同花色或同数字的牌中间的1-2张牌可以提走。提走后将剩下的牌推到前面，补上空缺；
> 
> 5\. 重复按照第4步的方式提牌，直到没有牌可以提走后，开始计算结果。
> 
> 红心KQ之间若没有牌隔着，也就是国王结婚成功，则占卜结果两人是天作之合神仙眷侣我是民政局我自己过来了。1-4张是相性良好，5-9张是相性一般，10张及以上你的牌在劝分不劝和。
> 
> 因为剧情是方块K法与红心K独结婚，所以我将普通占卜中使用的红心K与红心Q替换成了方块K与红心K，然后就出现了你们在文里看到的那个结果。


	3. 博得满堂红（中）

《博得满堂红（中）》

Fortune favours the bold.  
命运女神赐福无畏之人。

“这一次的婚礼筹备，由于在下不便长期离开国内的缘故，全权委托晓梅夫人代为办理。很遗憾没能亲自为您料理一切，但还请放心，一切事物都已经准备妥当。经过我国与方块国的协商，您与波诺弗瓦陛下的婚礼将会同时结合两国风俗仪轨。现在就姑且由在下为您解说大婚当日的所有程序。首先是第一项……”  
本田菊手中备忘录的厚度让路德维希预感到他在接下来几个小时内都将被困在目前身下这张椅子上。距离上一次弗朗西斯送来婚书的日子，几个月的时间已经一晃而过，因此难熬的几个小时实际上对路德维希来说根本不值一提。他和本田菊、费里西安诺还有一干作为随从的红心国贵族是在昨天刚刚抵达方块国首都钻石城的。诺拉——弗朗西斯得力的内政大臣，方块国当之无愧的幕后女王——安排他们在城郊的公馆住下，这里距离方块国王宫还有一段距离，但装潢与宫殿同等奢华考究，彰显着方块国全国上下浓郁的艺术气息和国王本人的鉴赏品味。眼下，路德维希就坐在公馆中他的房间内，听本田菊为他有条不紊但枯燥无味地介绍近在眼前的婚礼流程。  
马上就能再次见到那个人了。路德维希紧锁眉头，努力控制着自己不要看向窗外。上一次分别时，弗朗西斯说的“到方块国来好好奖励你”连日来一直回荡在他的心中。那究竟具体是指什么呢？哥哥的下落和线索一定是少不了的……也许，更进一步，能看到哥哥寄来的书信也说不定。  
想到这，路德维希坐直了身子。

林晓梅坐在窗前绣一个香囊。将配比好的香料碾成粉末装进香囊内，再佩戴在身上就能获得随时随地为衣服熏香的效果，本身外表精致的香囊也可以成为很好的装饰品，因此这种小香包现在在红心国内十分流行，哪怕在男性群体中也很受欢迎。  
起居室对外的门在白天一直是开着的。于是直到从身后传来鞋跟与地板碰撞的富有节奏感的清脆声响时，林晓梅才回过头，注意到诺拉•茨温利正站在门外笑盈盈地望着她。  
“我打扰到您了吗？”  
“啊，不，不，怎么会。”林晓梅赶紧站起身来迎接，手中的半成品香囊随手搁在身后软榻上，“关于婚礼该办的事都已经办完了，我现在就是随便找点事情干而已啦。”  
方块Q从外表上看只不过是一个弱不禁风的小女孩，年轻稚嫩，澄澈的碧眼里甚至还能看出几分未去的纯真。她就像音乐盒上踮起脚尖旋转的瓷娃娃那样可爱，但在这几天的合力筹备中，作为本田菊全权代理的林晓梅已经着实体会到她的细致足以将国中大小事宜料理妥当。更别说她还有个那么有能力又全心全意爱护她的哥哥瓦修•茨温利在宫中辅佐……如果说一开始接到本田菊的命令代他来到方块国准备不久之后的婚礼时，林晓梅认为他是罕见地看走了眼，对诺拉不屑所以懒得亲自来。现在，她只会认为他是一如既往地别有用心。  
只不过这次的“别有用心”到底是什么，完全没有一点头绪诶喂……眼看着婚礼的日子马上就到了，也就是说向菊复命的日子也快到了，这一次林晓梅实在是不知道该如何交代。  
“啊，那个，是红心国这阵子非常流行的香囊吗？”诺拉歪了歪脑袋，轻易地看见林晓梅裙摆并未遮盖住的香囊一角，好奇地问道。  
林晓梅索性直接把香囊拿起来递给了她：“喏。给妳看。不过还没做完啦，而且我也还没想好要在里面放什么香料呢。”  
诺拉用双手接过小小的香囊，捧在手心小心翼翼地看了看。香囊主体是银白色带暗纹的上品布料，尚未完成的部分是上面的刺绣，虽然才刚刚动工不久，不过从已然初露端倪的针脚中可以看出，刺绣的纹样是一朵秋日黄菊。  
诺拉微笑起来：“您是准备送给本田阁下的吗？很精致呢。”她把绣着菊花的香囊用双手递还回去。  
林晓梅不知道自己看上去的样子是否脸红了。  
“这个嘛……”  
诺拉看出她扭扭捏捏并不想说，立刻岔开话题。  
“啊，正好！您难得来方块国一次，要不要和我一起去香料市场看看呢？毕竟老话都说，‘方块国的宝石都是香料堆积而成的’。出去走一走，也许也能给您灵感哦。”  
“那个，我是很想去没有错，不过还要麻烦妳专门带我去就不太好了吧……诺拉小姐妳还有工作要做对吧？”林晓梅有点慌张，诺拉却十分令人安心地拉住了她的手。“没关系，请不用担心，今天的公务已经处理完了。把客人一个人怠慢地留在屋里，方块国的美丽景色都会埋怨我的。”  
在被诺拉轻快地牵着走出房门时，林晓梅仍然情不自禁地再次感叹：“现在才下午哎！妳已经一个人全部搞完了？！包括这次婚礼也是一样，我感觉几乎我都没有做什么，妳也是已经全部都想到了。真的好厉害！”  
对于东方面孔的女子略显语气夸张的赞赏，诺拉只是抿起嘴角，有些不好意思地笑着，以手捏住裙边：“没有的事。我只是自小跟在兄长大人和陛下身边，受到了一点耳濡目染而已。”  
方块国四季如春。纵然不在夏日，午后也时常能给人以骄阳似火的错觉。分布在香料市场的店面形式多样，有些是雕梁画栋的小房子，屋内紧闭的一格格精致柜屉中藏着令人遐想的香气；有的则相当豪放，随意用木棍支起个顶棚，就把堆成小山的香草或整个、或碾成粉末后大剌剌敞在袋子里任人随意挑拣。整条街香气四溢。衣着华丽的两位姑娘撑着阳伞并肩行在其中，仿佛穿行在仲春时节无一花盛开但却群芳斗艳的花园中。  
“话说，妳刚刚提到的，从小和妳哥哥还有波诺弗瓦陛下一起，你们是发小噢？”  
她们俩没有带任何随从。诺拉说她知道一个好地方，连方块国国王本人都经常光顾。林晓梅一路跟着她，来到了市场内较为僻静的一个角落。在这里坐落着一座蓝色圆形穹顶建筑，店门口的廊柱上挂着一面旗帜，上面除了由新月与星星构成的代表某个家族的纹章以外，还绣着店名“Darüssifa”，说不清到底什么意思。  
所有的香料粉都盛装在款式一致的玻璃瓶中，整齐地摆在架子上，下方贴着标签。店员似乎都在里间，外厅静悄悄的，除了林晓梅和诺拉以外没有其他的顾客。  
诺拉一边凑近了端详新到的一批香料，一边轻声回答林晓梅提出的问题：  
“是的。茨温利家自古以来就是为历代方块国王室服务的家族，我们世世代代一直为王室保管着重要的信物，一枚古币。”诺拉垂下眼帘，睫毛微微颤动，“也正是因为这样的渊源，上一代方块K陛下曾经为我和弗朗西斯陛下之间订下过婚约。不过，在陛下登基后，他做的第一件事就是宣布我们之间的婚约无效。”  
“啊，但是，妳现在还是方块Q？”  
“这也是陛下在同一时间决定的。那天他把我叫到王座大厅，从王座上起身走下来，把独一无二的Q牌递给我，对我说了‘你是方块Q最合适的人选，只不过这个Q并不是王后，而是女王。你愿意和我一起守护这个宛如重获新生的国家吗？’这样的话。不过陛下当然是对我谬赞了，多亏了和我同时得到独一无二的J牌的兄长大人一直在我身边指导我，我才终于没有辜负那天陛下在王座大厅对我的期望。”  
“但是他根本没有资格说妳吧！一天到晚在辛辛苦苦看那些公文的人是妳，波诺弗瓦陛下倒和我们那位前陛下一样，莫名其妙就突然说要去做长途旅行，然后把整个国家扔下不管咯。我有时候都在想干脆他们是不是一起约好上路的。”林晓梅似乎有些愤愤不平，她从平常独自理政的诺拉身上看到些许本田菊的影子。  
“不，实际上，陛下他也非常担心基尔伯特殿下的安危……”诺拉突然停了下来。林晓梅状似不屑地撇撇嘴。  
“他只是出去玩而已，有必要担心么？”  
“……说的是呢。”诺拉笑了笑。她看见林晓梅此时突然在纠结徘徊的两排香料中做出了抉择，飞快地挑出了三种，按照标签上的价格把钱放进了每个架子上挂着的小篮子中。诺拉赶紧出声阻止她：“请稍等一下！您那个香囊里似乎已经是有香料的了，再放入这么多种不同的香料粉，是不是需要再考虑一下？”  
“你说那个？”林晓梅放完钱才回过头来看她，“哎呀，那里面现在只是几片梅花的花瓣而已啦，没味道的。”

“路德！路德！”更衣室的门被突然撞开，紧接着才能看清是费里西安诺像一枚炮弹一样跌跌撞撞地冲进屋。仆人们刚刚为路德维希调整好婚礼礼服那宽大的绒毛披风，本田菊正在一旁把顶端镶嵌着红宝石的权杖递给他。费里西安诺的闯入是他们俩都始料未及的，停下了手中的动作。  
本田菊的面色严厉起来，低声喝道：“瓦尔加斯阁下！无论何时面见陛下都应该保持仪态端庄、举止文雅，您这样冒失的举动成何体统！”或许因为今天是集他那套礼仪美学之大成的婚礼当日，路德维希能感觉到他比平常还要严肃百倍，任何一点对肃穆仪式的细节的破坏似乎都不亚于直接在他敏感的神经上跳一段踢踏舞。  
费里西安诺的声音和腿都在抖，可他还是鼓起勇气继续走到路德维希身边：“但是，路德，好可怕哦。我们今晚真的要住在方块国王宫里面吗？刚才我在和今天特别放假的女仆小姐姐聊天，听她们说王宫晚上会闹鬼哦！真的很可怕哦！”  
“那自然是无稽之谈。各国的王宫从来都有着最严密的守备，任何幽灵一类的生物是不可能进入的。”抢在路德维希开口前，本田菊率先道，“倒是瓦尔加斯阁下您，如果仍然在担心王宫是否会被幽灵鬼怪闯入的话，在下恐怕这次回国后将要以防万一，对由您负责但连您本人也没有自信的王宫守备做一番彻底的检查了。”  
“稍等一下，本田。”路德维希向外跨出一步，尽量挡在另外二人之间，“听费里西安诺把话说完吧。多一些信息总不是坏事。”  
“那么就请瓦尔加斯阁下长话短说吧。用于仪式的马车很快就要到来恭迎您的大驾了。”本田菊说。  
费里西安诺看了本田菊一眼，确定他的表情不是在说反话之后才继续说下去：“她们说，方块国王宫每到夜里就会有一个不常用的区域被专门的人锁起来，禁止任何人靠近。不过也没有人会想靠近啦，因为里面经常传来恐怖的声音，甚至都不知道是人还是动物发出来的，感觉很痛苦，又像是在笑……塔莉西娅说她有一次还听见什么东西在里面撞门的声音哦！”  
不用问，塔莉西娅一定是费里西安诺刚刚所搭讪的漂亮女仆其中之一。红心J讲述得过于绘声绘色，让路德维希都感觉背后隐隐有些发毛。本田菊依然面色如常，但他问道：“那，几位小姐可曾说过是哪个区域被封锁？在下这边并未接到任何来自诺拉小姐的正式通知。”  
“是宫殿东翼塔楼的顶楼！听说那里本来是方块国前王后的寝宫，自从前王后意外去世后就没有人再进去过了。所以说路德，那里面是不是还有前王后的幽灵……”费里西安诺的尾音带上些害怕的哭腔，路德维希拍了拍他的肩膀：“只是传言而已。况且我们晚上待的地方是王宫西翼，而且作为我的贴身护卫，你的房间就在我的隔壁。如果有情况来找我就好。”  
费里西安诺轻轻地点头，但脸上还是没回复多少血色。窗外开始喧闹起来，大约是来接路德维希的巨轮马车已经到了。于是本田菊再一次把红宝石权杖递给路德维希，后者接过，正准备带领着二人向门外走去时，费里西安诺突然再一次出声叫住了他。  
“那个，路德，我只是想起来忘了说一件事……”路德维希还是第一次见到这位从小和他一起长大的护卫会有不好意思说某句话的时候，“我是想说……路德每一次穿这身礼服都非常好看！无论是上次登基的时候，还是现在要和弗朗哥哥结婚的时候……”  
路德维希并不擅长变换表情的脸上努力地挤出一丝微笑。  
“谢谢。你的军礼服也非常适合你。今后每一次我穿这套礼服时，你也一直穿上你的那套礼服站在我身边吧。”  
本田菊咳嗽了一声，提醒他们真的不能再让外面的马车等下去了。

在钻石城城郊方块国的消暑公馆门外，一辆体积庞大的马车已经停在了那里，周遭簇拥满盛装打扮的人群，他们有的人就居住在附近，有的人则是特意从城中的家里跑过来，打算一路跟随着马车抵达婚礼现场的终点的。这辆双轮马车的每一个轮子都是普通马车的一倍大，行驶时从正面看来势汹汹，宛如扑克大陆诸国普遍信奉的至高神福尔图娜女神所乘坐的命运之轮。老一辈的扑克大陆居民大多相信，只要护卫在巨轮马车双轮的周围行走完全程，就能同时让车轮碾去自己命途前方的艰难坎坷。因此每到各国王室从仓库里把巨轮马车搬出来使用的时候，总会有一大批民众自发地组成夹道等候的欢迎队伍。  
路德维希在以本田菊和费里西安诺为首的所有红心国贵族的陪伴下来到公馆门口。两国人今日大多都穿上主色调为各国正色的礼服，远远望去就像一团粉红色扎进了金色的海洋。在他踏出大门时，人们自发地为他让开一条直通马车的道路。桃红与金黄交织的地毯铺在他的脚下，道路的尽头这一次等待他的是庄重地戴上了冠冕手握权杖的弗朗西斯。他站在马车上，背对着有如车轮般金灿灿的朝阳，风将他的外套下摆吹起，宛若阳光散射后直接凝结在他的身上。这一位像太阳一样耀眼的国王，路德维希仿佛是第一次醒悟过来他其实是这样英俊。而站的那样高的弗朗西斯，他低下头，俯视着向他走来的路德维希，伸出手，将回握住他的路德维希拉到了和他同样的高度上。  
“欢迎来到方块国，小路易。”  
弗朗西斯微笑着说出的这句话从内容上看有点晚，但路德维希却感到莫名的如释重负。就好像回到了那天的蒙特卡罗，弗朗西斯对他说不必称他陛下，直呼名字即可。又像是回到他把婚书直接递到自己眼前的那刻。虽然是两个国家之间的联姻，但弗朗西斯的这些举动总让他感觉他的压力并没有那么大，他可以，也应当在某些时候把这当作是他与弗朗西斯两个人之间单纯的感情坦然接受并且面对它。  
马车总体的形状是一个敞开的半球形。路德维希一站稳后，坐在前面姑且充当马夫的安东尼奥就响亮地在空中挥舞了一次马鞭，抽在空气中的噼啪声向车首一尊蒙着双眼的女神雕像宣告了象征命运之轮的巨轮即将滚动。拉车的七匹骏马都受过良好的训练，不疾不徐地向着前方高昂迈步挺进。路德维希感觉自己被丢在了万众瞩目的中心，虽然这并不是第一次，但这一次，他在与车边方块国民众抬头向上仰望的视线相交时，却能明显读出他们的崇敬和喜悦——当然，这不是针对他的。同他一起并肩伫立的弗朗西斯自然无比地带着微笑，挥舞着一只手向每个人致意，因为另一只手始终紧紧握着路德维希的，并且将它们大大方方地摆在任何人都可以轻易看见的角度。马车已经开始缓缓进入钻石城，几团东西从四面八方被方块国的民众们抛上来，路德维希还没来得及看清楚那些是什么就被撒了个满头满脸。他紧张得闭上眼向后本能一缩的模样逗得弗朗西斯大笑出声。路德维希听见笑声，小心翼翼地睁开眼，弗朗西斯正伸过手来从他的王冠上拈下一片夹在上面的金箔。  
“是这个哦，没什么好怕的。”他扬了扬手中的那一小片金箔示意，然后随手把它丢掉了。沿街的民众几乎每个人手里都攥着一把金箔片，看到他们的车来了就使尽全力往车上丢去。这是方块国的一种风俗，人们用模仿福尔图娜女神向新人撒下金箔的方式表达他们的祝福。想来这也是扑克大陆上最富有的国家才有资格代代传承的习俗。很快，并不算小的马车厢内部就已经铺满了一层薄薄的金片，踩上去清脆作响。  
这就是经历过了大革命之后的方块国。他们用珠宝镶嵌生活中每一样大到房屋小到一把茶匙的物件，他们毫不怜惜地撒下一大把一大把的金子，他们好像从来不知道贫穷和饥饿是一种什么感觉，他们每个人都富有优渥……他们在笑。  
“……你是个好国王，弗朗西斯。”路德维希喃喃道。  
他说出这句话的时候，弗朗西斯正在示意安东尼奥暂时停下马匹，弯下腰从他那一侧一个骑在父亲肩头的幼童小小的拳头中接下一把捂得热乎乎的又小又软的金沙。再加上人群如此喧闹，路德维希原本猜想弗朗西斯是不可能听见他在说话的。但紧接着弗朗西斯就直起身来，回过头望向他：“是吗？”  
既然已经被听见了，路德维希并不打算否认。他环视了一圈周遭的人群：“当然……他们所有人都很喜欢你。”  
弗朗西斯重新走回来握住了他的手，把他手心里藏着的那一份由孩子献上的金沙均匀地撒了一半到路德维希的手掌心里。  
“那，既然所有人都很喜欢我的话，哥哥我就把我一个人全部的喜欢都送给小路易，这样可以吗？”

传统上，方块国的国王大婚都定在王宫大殿举办，但这一次却因为是和红心国国王联姻的缘故特别定在了王宫东侧的玫瑰园。安东尼奥驾着车把他们送到已经装点一新的花园内，会场的气氛仿佛桌下世界近来流行的草地婚礼。两条长桌摆在园中玫瑰小径的两侧，清出中间一块以喷泉为中心的空地作为之后的舞池，长桌上所铺的桌布和公馆外的地毯一样，都是为这次婚礼特别赶制的粉金双色交织锦缎。在桌上还摆着各种食品饮料，可以自助取用。  
站在四周围满怒放的玫瑰花的高台上的路德维希能够清楚地看见，红心国的贵族们也已经乘着其他的马车来到了会场。费里西安诺和本田菊一辆车，几乎马蹄刚一停下他就打开了车门，目标明确地扑向站在喷泉旁边的，他的双胞胎哥哥罗维诺•瓦尔加斯。瓦尔加斯家族是一个很大的家族，几乎在整个扑克大陆上到处都有家族旁系。他们的本家属于方块国，罗维诺作为这一代的长子留在国中继承家业，费里西安诺则因为父母在红心国奉公的原因随他们迁来。两兄弟自小历来聚少离多，但因为经常彼此通信，感情其实远比看上去的要好。  
“哥哥，好久不见！”费里西安诺全然不顾自己的举止是否得体，给了罗维诺一个紧紧的拥抱。罗维诺被勒得连连咳嗽，把弟弟从自己身上用力扒下来推开。“妈的，你这个混蛋弟弟最近倒是混的不错？红心J，哈？”  
“嘿嘿，这一切都是因为路德啦。”费里西安诺仍然兴高采烈地笑着，摆了个他自认为帅气的姿势，“说起来，爸爸和妈妈还没有看过我穿红心J礼服的样子呢！他们去黑桃国找罗马爷爷了，上次路德的登基大典他们也没有来。啊啊，什么时候路德能访问一次黑桃国就好了，我就可以跟着他去找他们啦！”  
“喂，费里西安诺……”罗维诺皱起眉，他小心地打量着自己的弟弟，确认了他是真的认认真真说出这一番话来的。咬了咬下唇，罗维诺最终只能在人群中狠狠瞪了台上的红心国王一眼。  
那个土豆混蛋居然就真的一直……  
费里西安诺叫住经过瓦尔加斯兄弟身旁的本田菊的声音打断了他在脑海中的一串咒骂。  
“菊！那个香囊刚才你衣服上没有的吧？是哪来的？女孩子送的吗？做得好漂亮啊！”  
本田菊捧着一个盒子尴尬地站在原地，看着费里西安诺不请自来直接撩起他挂在腰带上的香囊，抚摸着细密的针脚发出连声赞叹。怒放在白色暗纹布料上的金菊，很自然会让人想到这是有人根据菊的名字为了他特别定制之物。在红心国的贵族圈内如今也正很流行这样的礼物，费里西安诺本也是红心国场场社交舞会上各位太太小姐们之中私下里最受欢迎的舞伴，他会这么联想实在是并不奇怪。  
罗维诺毫不客气地一把揪起费里西安诺的衣领，把他拖回自己身边：“行了笨蛋弟弟，别再丢脸了。”  
因为仪式的下一部分马上就要开始，罗维诺和本田菊仅仅只是互相点了个头，并未再多寒暄什么。瓦尔加斯兄弟在原地站定，和所有人一样把目光投向玫瑰园尽头祭坛上的高台。弗朗西斯和路德维希面对面分别站在祭台的一侧，他们各自的Q从他们身后的阶梯走上来。两个国家之间的王室联姻并不会使用戒指，而是交换两国各自的圣物。这些物件自远古时代传承而来，无人能追溯清它们的起源，传统上保管圣物大多 是各国Q的重要职责。而现在，菊和诺拉所要做的就是交换他们各自负责保管的国之圣物，以代表他们各自的王承诺两国之间的盟约正式生效。  
红心国这边由本田菊捧上来的盒子稍大，内里是一只嵌有宝石的金杯。诺拉所呈上的则是一枚雕刻有女神头像的古钱币。虽然今时今日扑克大陆使用的货币早已变为了赌场中使用的筹码，但钱币代表着财富，因而象征着方块国这一点并没有被人们所淡忘。  
“我以红心K的名义承诺，此杯所承载的仁爱及道德，将会流遍两国的土壤，滋养出善与友谊的田圃。”路德维希举起杯子，说出他的誓词。  
“我以方块K的名义承诺，繁荣与财富将永恒延展在两国的土地上，黄金将如笑容，宝石犹如歌声，国界线以内将成为它们取之不竭的宝库。”弗朗西斯紧接在后庄严发誓，他以戴着白手套的手将方块国的金币轻轻放入红心国的杯中。路德维希握在杯脚上的手心随之感到一阵暖意。在现在这个除了占卜外其他种类的魔法不再流行的年代，已经很少有人知道K的誓词属于咒语的一种，再凭借圣物这一绝佳的媒介，哪怕魔力薄弱的人也能够施加真正有效力的祝福。  
伴随着金币与杯底相撞所发出的一声脆响，昔日在扑克大陆留下圣物的诸神见证了红心与方块国的联合。不知道是不是错觉，路德维希真实地感觉到的确正有一双眼睛从身后注视着他，甚至连民众们奏响的欢快乐曲也无法掩盖住直射到他后颈上，如刀锋般尖利的目光。  
路德维希忍不住回过了头。在他身后只有垂眸站立着的本田菊和那座王宫东翼的塔楼，除此之外空无一人了。他很清楚被本田盯着是怎样一种感受，这和刚才的感觉截然不同。  
本田菊似乎注意到路德维希悄悄打量着身后的古怪眼神。他在眼角余光中瞟了一眼那座塔楼，扳住路德维希的肩膀把他转了回去。

夜晚有负责更衣的仆人来为他们换上寝衣。路德维希不动声色地移动着目光，打量弗朗西斯的卧室。出乎他意料的是，方块国宫殿上下的陈设都透露着馥郁的艺术气息，家具装饰极尽奢华。然而位于宫殿西翼的这座国王寝殿却是令人意外的俭朴。除了一张四周挂上鹅黄色帘帐的床大得有些出奇外，屋内其他摆着的桌椅都是相当普通的款式材料，仅仅在色调上与夺人眼球的大床保持了风格一致。墙角有一扇小门以挂毯盖住，门的那一边是给国王们值夜的贴身护卫准备的房间——路德维希暗自祈祷费里西安诺今夜不会真的从那道门里冲出来。  
“二位陛下还有什么吩咐吗？”  
更衣完毕，仆人们小臂上搭着换下的晨间礼服欠身致意。弗朗西斯已经慵懒地靠在了床头板上，挥挥手，语气轻松：“回去休息吧，先生们。记得锁好你们各自的门，晚安。”  
他们也纷纷道着晚安，带上门退了出去。偌大的屋子里于是仅剩下弗朗西斯和路德维希二人。最后一位离去时，能听见门的另一侧传来清晰的咔哒落锁声。路德维希环顾四周，迟疑着问道：“……就剩我们俩了吗？”  
“当然喽。”弗朗西斯忍俊不禁，“现在也到了他们该休息的时候了嘛——所以说，如果晚上需要添炉火之类的话，按铃是没用的，得我们自己爬起来动手。”  
路德维希想起刚才弗朗西斯对仆人们锁好门的叮嘱，又联想起白天费里西安诺说的方块国王宫闹鬼一事，忍不住多看了门几眼。他开始爬上床，钻进掀开的被子。壁炉中的火焰此刻仍然暖融融地烧着，给熄了油灯后陷入一片漆黑的房间添上一层光亮。  
“我不是在担心后半夜没有人负责炉火。只是我在红心国的时候总会有两个人在我睡觉时守在我的房间角落里。”他低声道，“本田说那是为了确保我的安全不得不如此。我还以为在方块国这里也会有人留下来。”  
躺在床另一侧的弗朗西斯，路德维希看不太清他的表情，但很确信他刚刚又嗤笑了一声。“噢，我的天呐，小路易……”他听见被子窸窸窣窣的声响，那是弗朗西斯正在翻过身来，“哥哥我很确信，没有人会想打扰接下来两位国王的私密时间的。”  
弗朗西斯的声线里隐隐带着笑意。路德维希还没来得及反应过来，手腕就被猛地一扯，整个人从坐姿砸进柔软的被褥里。他仰起脸，正上方弗朗西斯瞧见他眼里尚未压下去的一丝惊惧，挑了挑眉：  
“怎么？你的那位对你关怀备至的宫内事务长从来没有教过你，联姻需要做什么吗？”  
劈啪作响的壁炉迸溅出一点火星，落在炉膛架外的铁栅上。隔着老远，路德维希依然能感觉到皮肤上的灼痛，那热度来自即将同他度过新婚之夜的丈夫所落下的第一个吻。

本田菊将一截卷得极细的纸扔进壁炉。纸卷上残余的香料粉经火烘烤，蒸腾出淡淡的香气弥漫在整个房间中。这香料有安神的效果，但他的脑子依然很清醒。  
王宫东翼的塔楼……他很确信那里一定隐藏着方块国王宫的最大秘密。单费里西安诺无意之中打听来的这一条消息就远胜过林晓梅为了同他交差所写的那些没用的流水账了。（他忍不住瞥了一眼桌上拆开的香囊，菊花纹样在油灯豆大火苗的跃动下艳得像要滴血）……他有什么必要知道方块国王会去光顾市场上哪一家香料店？她在这待了几个月却始终没有注意到东翼塔楼被人为刻意闲置的异样！今天婚礼时那种如芒在背的感觉……本田很确定是有人从塔楼上正在窥视着他们。只是那人究竟是谁呢？方块国会想将谁暗中关押起来？一个不能公开处决的囚犯？还是说难道会是……  
“弗朗吉？那家伙不用过多担心，本大爷和他交情不错很多年了。不过也别小看了他，能做本大爷看得上的朋友的人剑术当然了得。而且也不光这点，你听说过几年前的方块国大革命没有？”  
本田菊的脑海中突然响起一个熟悉而洪亮的声音，他的眼前同时浮现出自己微微低头思索的模样。  
“那件事……在下略有耳闻。如果没有记错的话，是指有人率领数字牌起义军闯入宫中，要求释放大量囚犯，废除世代相传的数字等级制，最后甚至演变成直接手刃当时的方块K这样一种局面的那场革命吧？”  
“噢噢噢噢，你学得倒挺快，不赖嘛。”他记忆中场景里的另一个银发红眼的男人赞许地大力拍了拍他的肩，他当时谨慎而克制地向后缩了一缩。  
“那么，如果我告诉你，这个‘有人’就是弗朗吉他本人呢？”  
本田菊的眼神一动。  
“……请恕在下冒昧。不过，想必那时反对波诺弗瓦陛下之人，也不在少数吧。那么他们……”  
“嗬，谁知道呢。”在本田菊的记忆中，基尔伯特•贝什米特勾起嘴角，言简意赅地回答道。

INTERMISSION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释和补充说明】  
> *Fortune favours the bold.（命运女神赐福无畏之人）是一句经典西谚。  
> *福尔图娜（Fortuna）女神来自罗马神话，是罗马神话中的幸运女神。  
> *巨轮马车的设定来自于福尔图娜女神的形象，她常被描绘为手举车轮，或站在象征祸福无常的车轮上的蒙眼少女。（命运的车轮滚滚向前）  
> *红心国的圣物杯子、方块国的圣物钱币，都是早期扑克牌未定型时期代表现代花色中红心与方块的常见花色。  
> *婚礼在玫瑰园举行，因为在现实世界中扑克牌从意大利传入日耳曼地区时，红心的牌面经常被画为玫瑰。


End file.
